


在宴会上

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia Family, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 不怎么教父的教父AU
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 12





	在宴会上

**Author's Note:**

> 存在部分人物的姓氏与名字的混用

天行者家位于塔图因大道的尽头。准确的说，这一整条街都属于教父安纳金·天行者，并且以他的故乡命名。只不过他和他的家人住在道路最末的五层建筑里。往常这里总是寂静无声，因为天行者家只有四名家庭成员，而且这幢房子的每扇玻璃都是双层防弹的。今天这儿却热闹非凡，因为一场科洛桑黑道家族的晚宴即将展开。  
宴会开始前我们不妨先来谈谈天行者先生。他是本地的知名人士，黑帮头目，大家的“教父”。你会在踏入科洛桑的三十秒内听说他的名字，如果遇到了难以解决的问题，也会有人建议你向他求助。几乎每个人都能讲一些和教父有关的故事，这其中最著名的，就是教父的复仇故事。  
九年前，还不是教父的安纳金·天行者经历了一场暗杀。那时他刚从原先的家族独立出来，凭借自己的能力迅速扩张地盘。风头一时无两，他的成就同样也引起了科洛桑其他家族的不满。安纳金乘坐的汽车在行驶途中炸开，司机和保镖当场死亡，他本人侥幸活了下来，却也因此受了重伤。安纳金在医院里至少住了三个月，又在自己家里蛰伏了更久。  
车祸后他比过去更加多疑，很长时间拒绝踏出卧室哪怕一步。不得不见人时，也会用一身黑罩袍遮住自己。人们以为新生的天行者家族就这样一蹶不振。一年后的同一天，三枚炸弹被粘在摩尔家族，杜库家族和帕尔帕廷家族首领的座椅之下。这次炸弹的威力要大得多，在场的人无一幸免。安纳金究竟是如何在足不出户的情况下，摸清三大家族的行动规律，并且派出合适人手执行任务，至今仍是个谜。处理完敌人之后，他迅速跟剩下的家族结盟，稳固了动荡的局面。经此一役，天行者家族迅速从科洛桑的新兴势力跻身五大家族，和温杜、金、奥加纳、阿米达拉这些老牌黑道家族平起平坐。  
“也许他是被上帝选中的。”人们如此猜测。从此之后安纳金·天行者被尊为教父，这个名号将会跟着他直到他死去，最后刻在他的墓碑上。  
安纳金有一对双胞胎儿女，卢克和莱娅。没人确切的知道他们的母亲是谁。有人说是教父青年时在故乡塔图因认识的姑娘，后来因难产而死；有人说是教父娶了仇人之女，同床多年后让她看着父兄在眼前受害，那女人从此精神失常，被幽囚在某个不见天日的地方；也有人说教父不近女色是因为他在“那方面”不行，收养了两个孩子只为了堵住别人的嘴。  
当然，鉴于教父的威势，也没有人蠢到向这家人当面求证。早些年还有人假意接近卢克或者莱娅，以期从他们口中套取消息，但是都被施以温和的警告，“父亲说打探这些信息是不礼貌的”，孩子们说。安纳金把他们教育得很好。  
卢克和莱娅在十三岁，也就是安纳金遭遇暗杀的那一年，开始学习家族事务的管理。起先他们只是坐在会议室的尽头，像两个书记员似的记录琐事。到十七岁时，他们分别完成了一次独立任务，一场试炼。我们猜测双胞胎取得了不错的成绩，因为随后教父就把更多的事务交给他们。包括这一次由天行者家族主办的科洛桑东部家族聚会。  
现在安坐在——我们不妨说是女主人位——性向平等一点可以称为“教父伴侣位”的是欧比旺·克诺比。欧比旺原先在黑道集团中担任“智囊”“军师”一类的职务。他在安纳金还是个纽扣人的时候就与他相熟了。据说正是欧比旺介绍安纳金进入原先的家族，并且帮助他一步步升迁，最终在前任首领尤达寿终正寝后建立起天行者家族。当然，他们之间不止于此，安纳金和欧比旺从不避讳两人之间的亲密关系。

教父卧室华丽的穿衣镜前，欧比旺正在帮安纳金调整领带的位置。九年前的暗杀损害了安纳金的右臂，这让他在做些精细活儿的时候不那么灵便。如果你曾经观察过他走路的姿势，就会发现左臂在身侧较大幅度的摆动，右臂却微微弯曲，紧贴裤缝。这伤病导致的行为引得人们小声议论，因为KGB特工就是这么行走的。  
“你看起来真不错。”欧比旺真心实意地夸赞道。  
“哪一种不错，作为一个行将就木的老头子，还是作为你的情人？”安纳金偏过头去，好让欧比旺整理他另一边衣领。  
“两者都——”欧比旺话音未落，就被安纳金扯进了一个漫长的亲吻之中。

帷幕拉起，安纳金在欧比旺的搀扶下走进宴会厅，他乔装老朽如此之像，几乎让人忘记了以下几个事实：第一、安纳金·天行者今年四十岁，他是个中年人，而不是什么“老头子”；第二、安纳金没有雄厚的家业可以继承，他是从最底层自己打拼出来的；第三、他的伴侣，欧比旺·克诺比，较他还要再年长一些。  
莱娅请父亲上台讲几句话，他只是微笑着挥了挥手，便朝自己的座位走去。侍者帮忙拉开座椅时，安纳金想着：再过几年，等卢克和莱娅有了自己的孩子之后，他就可以扮演“慈爱的老祖父”的形象了。  
安纳金搅动着餐盘里的沙拉。欧比旺正在帮他切一块小羊排，这也是一种信号。诚然，他们雇佣的厨子可以预先把教父的食物都处理成小块，或者绞成肉泥再拼起来，好让他用勺子也能吃得动。但这都不如在公开场合让自己的伴侣做些小事，好让旁人觉得“教父现在连进食都有困难了”。他想起尤达还活着的时候似乎也是这么……不像个黑手党头目，欧比旺作为他的直系部下，学到的自然不少。过了这么多年，科洛桑的愚众依然看不透这套把戏。或者说，他们的傲慢使他们永远也看不透。  
当他还在医院，因病痛和药水神智不清的时候，他过去的老师已经在为接下来的数年做打算了。天行者家族的敌人们是在欧比旺去科雷利亚处理事务时动的手，这让欧比旺十分愧疚，认为自己没有看顾好他。“我应该在场，我应该在那儿陪着你。”他这么告诉安纳金。  
“我更情愿你不在那辆车上，”安纳金说，“我情愿受伤的只有我一个人。”  
欧比旺带着愧疚与爱意为天行者家族的事业出谋划策，包括让他在接下来这么多年里维持着虚弱的形象。“你才是我们之间更深不可测的那一个。”病床上的安纳金用缠绕着纱布的手扯住欧比旺的领带，将对方带进一个深吻之中。  
安纳金的视线扫过桌子上的面孔，这里有他刚来科洛桑就认识的老朋友，有他在生意上的伙伴，有他几位比较亲近的教子女，莱娅和卢克也结束应酬坐下了，还有——安纳金对着卢克身边的男青年愣了一下——韩·索罗。  
他怎么会在这儿？  
那个冒冒失失的年轻人曾经在安纳金一双儿女的成年礼上，抢在科洛桑众多权贵之子前面，和教父的女儿跳了第一支舞。当年脾气还没那么好的教父立刻退场，并且派实则是打手的佣人把莱娅叫到书房谈话。莱娅在数小时之前尚未成年，如果一个年长她几岁的男性早就打她的注意，如果莱娅胆敢向他求情，那么这位索罗先生今晚可能要损毁一部分肢体。  
“不过是一支舞而已，算不了什么。”莱娅的声音不卑不亢，“我和他并不合适，您想怎么办就怎么办吧。”  
他们确实只跳了一支舞，韩·索罗得以完整离开。但他似乎不知道先前即将发生在他身上的厄运，后来倒是和卢克走得比较近。安纳金知道卢克用索罗的车队走私烟草，他们似乎是合作关系，有时也会一起去酒吧。但是在天行者家族的正式场合，卢克的小朋友们无论如何不能坐上主桌的。  
安纳金看着韩·索罗伸长了胳膊去拿远处的盐瓶，手肘自然地蹭过卢克的胸口。卢克立马紧张地扫了一眼周围，当然他没注意到父亲的眼神，然后他轻轻地把索罗的手拉了回去。索罗贴着卢克的耳朵说了些什么，让他的脸颊微微发红。  
现在教父终于明白了原因。

晚宴结束后，一部分人先行告退。剩下的人走进另一间会客厅，教父远远坐在窗边的丝绒沙发里。现在是九月，他尚可以透着气看客人们吞云吐雾。等到气温再降一些，他就不得不提前离开，躲回自己生着炉火的卧室了。  
家庭护士用一只银托盘送上药片和清水。当然，又一场戏，盘子里的那些不过是维生素片。教父的晚宴就是由一系列他人难以注意到的独幕剧组成。他向后躲了躲，扮演出一副不愿吃药的老顽固形象。  
“谢谢你，阿索卡。”欧比旺接过托盘，示意护士离开。千万别小看这位女士，欧比旺亲眼目睹她只用一截空针管放倒一位体格有她两倍大的壮汉。欧比旺把托盘放在茶几上，挨着安纳金坐下，然后捏着药片送到他嘴边。安纳金小声咕哝了两句，然后咽下药片。他们今天的表演快要结束了，现在他们只是这么坐着，什么也不干，像是在后台等待谢幕的演员。  
莱娅一如既往地成为在场绝大多数单身男士的追求对象，她每说一句话都能得到无数的赞美与附和。安纳金并不担心这种交流，因为他知道自己的宝贝女儿根本看不上那里面的任何一位。  
当卢克朝着他们走来时，安纳金迟钝的想起早些时候卢克似乎有话要同他讲，但他正忙着查看上一季度的账本。到了现在，一段温馨的父子谈话即将开场的时候，卢克也还是带着那个姓索罗的小子，安纳金忽然有种不好的预感。  
卢克恭恭敬敬地对他们说，“爸爸、本，晚上好。”  
很多年前，安纳金还没有正式和欧比旺搞在一起的时候，欧比旺告诉说话还不利索的孩子们，你们可以叫我本。后来这个名字成为了一个特殊的代称，也只有卢克和莱娅会这么称呼欧比旺。  
韩·索罗也恭恭敬敬地说，“天行者先生、克诺比先生，晚上好。”  
“有什么事吗，我的孩子们？”欧比旺和善地问道，他早知道安纳金不喜欢韩，于是抢在安纳金之前和卢克搭上话。  
“是这样的，”卢克停顿了一会儿，忽然牵住韩的手，“我想告诉你们，我准备和韩结婚了。”  
刚刚还在喝水的安纳金大声呛咳起来，他花了很长时间才勉强找回自己的声带，“你现在这个年纪谈结婚还太早……”  
“我已经21了，爸爸。”卢克说，欧比旺很少看见这对父子之间产生争执，今天恐怕是少数的几次之一。“我把这件事告诉您并不是要得到您的许可，因为我大可以在成年礼的时候直接去市政厅。但我需要家人的支持，所以我们好好谈了三年恋爱，让您知道我们不是一时冲动才准备结婚的。我希望您和本能够祝福我们，参加我们的婚礼。”  
“成年礼的时候他还在和你的妹妹跳舞！”安纳金瞪着韩·索罗，似乎要向他发射死光。  
“是的，但是那天晚上他给了我更好的。”卢克不服气地说。  
安纳金觉得自己犯了个错误，他当时就不应该留下来盘问莱娅，而让卢克去跟踪那个浑小子。这笔帐绝对要记在欧比旺的头上，是欧比旺总认为他脾气暴，拦着不让他出门，怕他直接把那小子大卸八块。  
卢克真是选了一个好时间提这件事，安纳金愤愤地想道：如果今天不是家族之间的聚会，如果他晚宴后没有在会客厅里停留，如果欧比旺没有坐在他身边警示性的捏了两下他的肩膀。他绝不会让这件事这么容易结束，他甚至不会示弱——  
“明天，明天再说。让我先回去想一想。”安纳金停止了对韩的怒视，然后把面孔转向欧比旺，“亲爱的，你还记得我的外套丢在哪个房间了吗？我坐在窗口有点冷了，需要先回去休息。”  
“没什么好想的，爸爸——”卢克还想说什么，但是安纳金已经带着欧比旺走出门外。

“这可都是你的错。”  
随着门锁“咔嗒”一声扣上，人前连走路都艰难的教父又变回多年前那个急躁而热切的安纳金。他摆出一副凶恶的表情，把欧比旺推到床上。欧比旺有些好笑的看着安纳金为了解下他的腰带而找出的借口。这么多年过去了，安纳金在床上一点都不像稳重的“教父”，并且他还是喜欢像学徒时期那样叫他“师父”。  
结束后他们一同躺着，安纳金好的那条胳膊被他枕在脑后。欧比旺听到身边传来叹息，便问，“还在想卢克的事？”  
“对呀，”安纳金哼了一声，他语义不明的强调了一下时间，“明天。”  
“是今天。”欧比旺指了指房间角落里的座钟，“你猜卢克还有多久会堵在门口等你的回复？”  
安纳金越过欧比旺的肩头去看时间，快两点了，他重新躺了回去，拉高了被子。“那就等我们睡醒了再说。”  
“韩其实，人还不错。”欧比旺说，“卢克很喜欢他。而且他不属于任何一个家族，却能在科洛桑拥有自己的产业，这证明了他的能力。如果他能加入我们的话，这对家族也有利。”  
“那就让他跟卢克当兄弟好啦，我不介意再多一个教子。”  
“我能问问你为什么那么抗拒卢克和韩结婚吗？既然你并不反对他们交往，也不反对韩进入家族。”  
安纳金似乎没有考虑过这个问题，他只是下意识的对觊觎卢克和莱娅的男男女女显露敌意。他的母亲没有结婚，所以他也从不知晓自己的父亲是谁；他和欧比旺也没有结婚，因为他们之间的关系不需要文书证明。  
“我觉得……婚礼啊，神父啊，市政厅啊，这些东西没有实质性的作用。法律和宗教都不能维持破碎的感情。‘无论贫穷富有，疾病健康’这些只是空洞的套话。往手上套个戒圈也只是给劫匪多了一个砍掉手指的理由。而且……唉……我觉得婚姻会消解爱情。我情愿卢克有一打床伴，在受伤之前先伤透别人的心，也不希望他结婚后再跑回来跟我说他过得是有多不幸福。”安纳金调整了一下姿势，让自己和欧比旺挨的更近了些，“我想，我总是考虑的太多。”  
“也许卢克只是想要一场仪式，”欧比旺说，“他能和韩一起得到亲友的祝福；能够公开的牵手，接吻，拥抱；能被称为‘索罗的丈夫’或者‘天行者的丈夫’；能在意外发生时第一时间被通知，而不是焦急地等待别人传话……”  
“卢克会照顾好自己的，你把他教得很好。而且，就算他未来真的因为婚姻问题来寻求帮助，那么，为他解决这些事情不正是家人之间应该做的吗？”  
“你说的对，我确实……忽略了这一点。”  
在欧比旺因为疲劳而闭上眼睛时，安纳金突然问道，“你想和我结婚吗，欧比旺？就是你说的这些仪式，祝福什么的。”他知道当他因为车祸被送进医院后，欧比旺开始并不被允许进入病房，还是在卢克和莱娅的担保下才能见到他。“我在想，如果我们把戒指串在项链上，然后藏在衣服里，也就没那么危险了。”他不确定欧比旺是不是睡着了，于是又问了一遍，“你愿意和我结婚吗，欧比旺？”  
安纳金很快得到了回复。欧比旺看着他的眼睛，然后一字一句的说：“我愿意和你结婚，安纳金。”

END


End file.
